Everybody Hates Odd
by Sugar High Bunnies
Summary: How much can Odd do to make everybody hate him? Big YxU, OxS, and maybe a little JxA. Read to find out how many things one human can do wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this Yumi2 and Momogirl, or as you know us now we are the Sugar High Bunnies! This is our first story put together and it rocks! So read and enjoy because we still have more to go. So on with chapter one!

Everybody Hates Odd:

Yumi's POV

If there's one thing you should know, it's never, ever, underestimate Odd. Over these years, I've never met anyone like him, or even come a word to describe him! Let's just say that Odd is well…odd. Very odd. But I've finally come across every detail. So sit down and read carefully as I try and uncover the reason, the details, of why everybody hates Odd.

Let's stroll down into the evening sunset of the Kadic grounds, and let the story begin.

'I usually don't fight with Ulrich. Okay maybe I do every _once _in a while, but lets focus on one thing at a time.

Normal POV

"I'm sick of you always telling me what to do." Yumi said. "I can hang out with William if I want to."

"I'm just telling you Yumi, that guy is bad news." Ulrich argued. "You don't know anything about him. If you were really my friend, you would try and get along with him!" Yumi told Ulrich.

"You know, what I am doing trying to explain this to you. I am out!" Yumi walked casually up into the building, heading towards her room. Aelita and Jeremie didn't even bother to look up from Jeremie's computer, used to the constant fights, to them they were as common as school classes. Odd on the other hand felt like comforting his good old buddy Ulrich. 'I got to help Ulrich.' Odd thought.

'Besides nothing can cheer Ulrich up better than me. I can't think of any time where my cheerfulness has not helped…okay, there was few. But still Ulrich needs my help…I hope.'

Ulrich leaned against the tree and sighed. "Ulrich old buddy." "No Odd, whatever you are going to say or going to do, I'm not interested." Ulrich said. "No trust me, I'm here especially for you." "Odd leave me alone."

"Would you want me to leave you alone even if I knew a way to make Yumi forgive you?" Odd said. "What are you saying?" Ulrich asked. "All I have to do is go tell Yumi you're sorry, how handsome you are, and she'll never be able to resist. Juliet will be in your arms in no time." Odd said.

"Odd, I don't thin…" But before Ulrich could finish Odd had already ran off to put his plan into action.

With Odd

'I am such a match maker.' Odd thought as he skipped down the hall to Yumi's dorm. 'I should really get paid for this.' He reached Yumi's door that read Yumi Ishiyama beside it.

"Yumi, Ulrich is really sorry…" Odd said grabbing the knob and opening the door.

"ODD!" Yumi screamed covering herself up with her shirt. "CRAP!" Odd yelled shutting the door after realizing that he walked in, well more like ran in on her.

All Yumi could do is mumble "I hate that boy." Under her breath.

"You know Ulrich is going to kill you right." Yumi said after getting fully dressed and letting Odd in. "Yumi please don't tell him." "Odd, just tell him. Knowing Ulrich, he's going to find out sooner or later. It's better he finds form you than from someone else."

"Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Odd got flash of Ulrich pushing him up against a tree. "YOU DID WHAT!" Ulrich reached for his throat.

Odd dashed out of the room like lightning. "Where are you going?" Yumi yelled to him. "No clue, but with any luck I can fill out a restraining order!"

Odd paced around his room, knowing Ulrich would be in from math tutoring soon. What was he going to tell him? "Okay Ulrich, there's something really important I need to tell you." Odd practiced. "What?" Odd whipped around to see Ulrich coming in and throwing his book bag on his bed.

"What I wanted to tell you. Well…there's a funny story." Ulrich tuned in. "What did you do?" "I can't tell you!"

"Odd just tell me." "No!" "Fine I promise I won't do anything to you." "Promise?" "I promise." "Okay, so I was going to tell Yumi you were sorry, I don't know any other way to tell you, because trust me if I did I would have used it. I kind of…" "Spit it out already!"

"I WALKED IN ON YUMI WHEN SHE WAS CHANGING OK!" Ulrich looked at him for a second while his mind went blank, and he tried to deny what his ears where hearing.

"I'll give you three seconds!" "To run for your life!" "THREE!" Ulrich ran after Odd who ripped open the door and ran down the hall for his life. Unfortunately, Ulrich caught hold of his arm and pinned him to the floor. "You made a promise!" Odd squealed. "I made a promise I wouldn't do anything to you…that doesn't mean my fists can't!" Odd let out another yelp and Jeremie, Aelita and Theo ran out of their rooms. It took all three of them to get Ulrich off Odd. (A/N: Sorry I had to add Theo because Jeremie and Aelita didn't seem strong enough, lol.)

"What is wrong with you two!" Aelita demanded. "Nothing." Ulrich mumbled then walked into his room and slammed the door. Everyone's eyes shifted to Odd. "What did you do this time?" Aelita asked. "I…walked in on Yumi…when she was changing." Odd looked down. "Did you knock?" She asked. "No."

Aelita walked up to Odd and brought her hand to his face. Hard.

"OWW! What was that for?" Odd yelled rubbing his cheek. "For being an idiot!" She yelled back. Aelita walked back into Jeremie's room, Jeremie trailing behind, and Theo proceeded back into his room. Think what he should do with the dirt on Yumi and Odd he dug up.

Yumi's POV

"Please pass forward your papers the test is over." The teacher told the class. I passed up my test and sighed as an announcement came on. "Students I'd like to inform you there will be a dance this Friday. If you would like to come and help, there will be a meeting for it at 4:30 after school." "What's the theme!" One obnoxious boy yelled. "The theme for the dance thought by our own Sissy Delamas is Pretty n' Pink. And it is formal." All the boys starting booing, while all the girls started whispering and talking about outfits. Personally, I felt like booing myself. Why Pink? Darn Sissy. Why couldn't it be Pretty n' Black! "All students are required to contribute to the dance and participate in school spirit. There will also be another chance for one of you lucky girls to become this year's prom queen." More girl screams! Urgg, pink, prom queen, what's next a beauty pageant! "The winner, gets shopping spree money and a chance to compete in a pageant against other schools!" I guess I spoke too soon. "Other than that I will see you Friday and that is all."

Great, I had 3 days to get a stupid dress, that was pink! Because Aelita and I had the same class, she came over to me once the teacher had dismissed us. "So, what are you going to wear to the dance?" She asked. "Wear? I don't even think I'm going." Why?" "First of all I can't stand to watch another one of those girls weep when Sissy gets crowned Prom Queen again, just because her daddy owns the school. Plus I don't have anything pink! I don't even think I have anything formal!"

"So, I have tons of pink stuff!" Aelita said once we reached our lockers and put our stuff in for lunch. Aelita and I walked into the lunch room, got our trays and headed to go sit down. I was about to sit down next to odd when… "Odd, what the heck happened to your eye!" I said.

"Your advice didn't work!" Odd said. "Ulrich here tried to murder me!" Odd yelled. Ulrich stood up. "Well what was I suppose to do! Just say yeah ok, try not and do it again." "YES!" "I don't think so!" Just then William came over. "Hey Yumi! Do you think you want to be my date for the dance?" I cracked just then. "Odd! You are going to sit down, shut up, and get something on that eye! Ulrich, same except the eye! Just eat your food! William, you are going to go away because I might not even be going to this stupid dance! I've had it with guys! The only one I don't feel like yelling at right now is Jeremie! They all got quite and stared at me. They all knew it wasn't good when I got mad. "Hey Yumi!" Theo said running up to me. "You have a date for the dance yet?" "URG!" I screamed and marched right out the door.

Normal POV

A very confused Theo just stood there. "Did I do something wrong?"

With Yumi

Yumi sat in her room waiting for an hour to come so she could just finish the rest of her classes. She turned on her T.V. waiting for time to pass. Besides there being nothing on T.V., there was also nothing on the radio, besides boring talk shows! As much fun as Yumi was having, she was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

"It better not me Theo or William." Yumi mumbled. Yumi stood up off her bed and stretched out her arms a little. She walked over to the door and grabbed the ice cold metal knob and twisted it to open the door. (A/N: no da! lol) But she was surprised to be greeted by one of her old friends. "Sam!" "Yumi!" "What are you doing here?" "Well I got this room." "Well, I guess that means you're my roommate. Here come in. I'm going to have to take my stuff and clear you bed off, I put some of my stuff on there because I figured no one would be sharing a room with me." "Yeah I got moved back to Kadic. They figured this was the best school for me. To tell you the truth I came up here to see Odd. But I guess I'm not anymore! Noticing on the way here he was lip locking with some other girl!"

"You have to be kidding me! Odd would never do that! He's not seeing anyone right now! I know that for a fact."

"Well, that fact is gone! I saw him and this girl kissing and I tapped him on the shoulder and he told me he didn't know I was coming. But he didn't even apologize. He told me that he started dating right after I left." Sam told Yumi.

"Odd didn't. And he wouldn't say anything like that. What the heck has gotten into him?" Yumi thought long and hard.

With Jeremie

His laptop beeped. Jeremie lifted up the top, and saw it was a XANA attack. "What, um…I think we have a XANA attack." Jeremie told Aelita. Supposedly XANA's making clones! We have to get to the factory and fast! Call the others! I don't want to be too late so that the others get imprisoned by XANA.

With Yumi and Sam

"I'm sorry Odd did that too you." Yumi told Sam. Just then her phone rang. "Do you want me to answer it? It's Odd. I don't have too." Yumi said.

"No, I really don't want to ever talk to Odd. But he is not going to ruin my fun here. From now on I totally do not like Odd. I, Sam Hate Odd Della Robia."

Yumi's POV

Never, ever underestimate Odd…

**That's all for now! But it's going to get so much better. Because we have more couples coming up along with so much stuff that is going to get Odd into trouble. We have so much things that would get Odd in so much trouble it's not even funny. Plus Sissy is coming soon, if you must know, it's not pretty.**

**Well review all you people, cause we love ya! But so we will stop sucking up, click the review button.**

**TTFN Sugar High Bunnies**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! So Momogirl and I went camping, I know I used the word I, so obviously this is Yumi2 talking. Lol. But yeah we worked on the chapter while we where there, and we worked our buts off for this, so enjoy, but I liked it so you guys should too. **

**Chapter 2 (aka the best chapter ever!): **

Yumi's POV:

Never, ever underestimate Odd…

Normal POV:

Odd whipped Ulrich and William into the closest room he was able to find. "We can stay here, away from XANA's ghost, until we have the opportunity to run for the factory." Odd whispered to Ulrich so William who followed them wouldn't hear. "Did you guys know what that thing was?" William asked. The two boys shock their head no, even though they did. Ulrich noticed he had never been in this room before.

"Uh…Odd, I don't think we should hide here." Ulrich said once he discovered he had entered "the" room. The one he dare not enter before. If anyone herd them lurking around here, or even herd them, life was ruined as they knew it. "Odd we need to leave now!" Ulrich demanded. "Why?"

Ulrich turned Odd around to face his worst nightmare, but his expression didn't change. "So, it's just a room." Ulrich got frustrated with Odd. Ulrich went back over to the door and pulled the knob.

"We're locked in!" Ulrich said grabbing his chest expecting to have a heart attack any second. For he knew all the girls would be coming in from gym soon.

Ulrich turned Odd to f ace the top of the door that was engraved with writing that read…The Girls Locker Room.

While Ulrich tried to prevent an instant one way trip to the hospital, William on the other hand had a small sly grin appear across his face. **(A/N: sorry had to be added. Momogirl is going threw some hating William phase.) **

Just then the boys herd footsteps. "Quick in here!" William whispered, he pointed to a long empty locker. Odd and William got in.

"What am I suppose to do!" Ulrich said noticing the lack of space. "Go find somewhere else!" William said shutting the door before Odd mouthed a sorry.

Ulrich looked for another space until he came across a long empty locker just like the one William and Odd had got in. Ulrich closed the door as the dark engulfed him.

Then you could hear voices and giggling as girls came in. "Great game Yumi!" Jessica said. "We would have been better if I didn't hurt my wrist in the middle of the game." Yumi said. "Yeah but we still beat them by nine points and Sissy also has to be the other team captain, and she can't play." She said. "True." The girls attempted to change into their regular clothes.

"So who are you going to ask to the dance, Yumi?" Alyssa said. **(A/N: I know, sorry for all these random names.)  
**  
"Umm…I was kind of thinking I might ask…" "No let me guess Ulrich." "How did you know?" Yumi said. "Maybe it's you two always blushing when you are near each other and you always talking about him." "Do not!" Yumi exclaimed. "Do too."

"Well I don't think I am going to ask him, he is always acting really weird around me these days like he is hiding something. So I don't think I am going to ask him. What about Theo?" Yumi asked.

When both William and Ulrich herd this they had a fit making a huge commotion, causing Ulrich to fall out, and the same with William and Odd.

"AHHHH! OMG! AHHHHH!" One girl screamed when Odd fell on her. More girls screamed once they saw three boys fall out. One girl nearly had a heart attack considering she wasn't fully dressed yet.

"BOYS!" Another girl screamed at the top of her lungs. One of the other girls there had been spraying body spray on her, and hearing what was happening she sprayed herself in the eyes. Screaming and running at the same time she ran into a row of lockers, and like a room of dominos it wobbled to fall down, then hit all the other rows. Until all you could see was a big hurricane of dust.

**Yumi and Sam's Room**

Yumi burst in the door and slammed it shut. Sam, who was sitting on her bed reading, noticed how tense she was.

"What happened to you?" "What happened to me!" Maybe it has something to do with the fact that all I did was get back from gym, we went into the locker room to change and someone asked me who I wanted to go to the dance with!" Yumi yelled.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Sam asked, still not getting why she was so angry.

"I'm not even half way there yet. I said I might take Theo and three boys fall out of the lockers. You won't even guess who those three boys were. Ulrich, Odd and William! Of all the people why am I so cursed! Along with Odd falling on Jessica and breaking her leg, them trashing the whole locker room, they sent several girls two the emergency room! Someone almost went blind!"

"Well if it makes you feel better, I found a date for the dance." Sam said. "Who?" "James, yeah."

"Really, I didn't think you could hold out this long!" Yumi said. "What's that suppose to mean!" Sam said.

"Well you haven't talked to Odd yet and you should really do that." "He didn't want anything to do with me, remember, kissing someone else remind you!"

"But you should really give him another chance!" Yumi said remembering the tower they had deactivated later that day, with a polymorphic clone.

"Getting off this subject, have you practiced you speech yet?" Sam asked. "For what?"

"Prom Queen, da." "Prom Queen! I think you have it all wrong, I'm not running!" Yumi said.

"That's not what the list says, or Sissy for the matter. You better kick her but in this thing or I am going to be mad!" Sam went on.

"Prom Queen!" Went on over and over and over in Yumi's head until she couldn't keep stable anymore and she fainted.

Yumi woke up and saw a bright light. "Ah! My head! Am I in Heaven?" She sat up and happened to see Sissy walk by threw the glass in the door!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, fearing she was in a far worse place. The nurse ran in to find Yumi screaming. "Yumi, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Uh, yeah, just a bad dream that's all." She said rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"Well Sam brought you in and said that you fainted. But I took some test and you are fine, so you are able to leave once you feel you are ready. But make sure you come back right away if you start to feel dizzy."

"Okay." Yumi said as she thought she was feeling fine and grabbed her bag and left.

On her way back she caught up with Odd and Ulrich. "So are you guys talking again?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah I guess so." Odd said. "Well, good because I am tired of all these constant fights."

"So…are you going to ask Ulrich to the dance?" Odd asked Yumi. In front of _ULRICH_!

"I don't know. Since he doesn't have the guts to ask me, or at least tell me he doesn't like me in that way! Theo asked." Yumi said deliberately in front of Ulrich.

"I think I am going to leave you two alone now!" Odd said then ran away.

"Yumi, look…"

"Stop I get. You don't like me like you like Sissy!" Yumi said.

"No I just thought it would be better to ask you here, now."

"…Do you think you think you might want to go to the dance with me?" He asked then blushed. She blushed also.

"You know that means I have to cancel on Theo right?"

"Um, I guess. "But I will do it anyways." Ulrich smiled.

"But I wont be here later because my great grandmother died, even though I never met her, or even really herd of her till now, my dad insist I come to the funeral. He's coming to pick me up at 3:30, which is in…" He looked at his watch on his wrist. "Forty-five minutes. I got to go. See you later.

"But…um." Ulrich twitched his fingers a bit. "Never mind." "Um…okay." Yumi said and kissed Ulrich on the cheek and waved a goodbye, and ran off. "YES!" Ulrich said bouncing his arms into the air, not realizing that Odd was right behind him. Accidentally punching him in the face.

"Um…oww." Odd said blinking his eyes and his "Skilt" body feel to the ground when he fainted.

"Oh well." Ulrich said to happy to care. _Sure it was just a simple kiss, but it was a start!_

Sissy looked at the picture on her desk. What she would give to have him ask her out to the dance. BUT NO! He refuses to. He'd rather go out with that brat. And his best friend doesn't help. Always making those cracks about me.

Well today I'm going to ask him out. He'd better say yes, or I'll tell daddy about his little…

"Yes Sissy?" Herb asked. "You know what? I'm going to ask out the boy of my dreams today. At first Herb and Nicholas looked hopeful then their faces fell.

"But Stern, I mean Ulrich already likes Yumi, plus he's at a funeral at the moment with his parents because his great grandmother died." Herb pointed out.

"I know I'm not stupid." Sissy said then walked off to go find the "boy of her dreams."

"Oh Yumi do you have a few bucks on you? Kiwi is out of food." Odd said.

"I've got five bucks." Yumi said then showed Odd.

"That'll do!" He said then snatched it. "Thanks Odd." Yumi said sarcastically.

"Oh Odd, come here." Sissy said. "Um, No!" Odd answered.

"Okay, I'll just ask you here…"

"No Ulrich didn't say to tell you hi." Odd said.

"No, I wanted to ask you out." Sissy said.

"WHAT!" Odd and Yumi said in unison.

"Unless you want your dog to be discovered by a certain principle…"

"Fine…wait, I'm dating…Yumi!" Odd said once he saw the girl next to him. Yumi tensed up.

"Okay Yumi?" "Yes Sissy?" Yumi said reluctantly. She leaned on Odd and he put his arm around her waist, hopping not to get slapped.

Yumi turned to face Odd. He leaned in pretending to kiss her cheek, but instead whispered "Just play along."

Yumi nodded her head, and he actually kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. "So Yumi. How long have you and _my_ Odd been dating?" Emphasizing the word my.

"Umm…three weeks." "Three _glorious_ weeks." Odd said Emphasizing the word glorious.

"If your really dating then prove it." Sissy said.

"Uh…how do we do that?" Odd asked.

"Kiss…"

"WHAT!" Odd and Yumi shouted in unison, again.

"Kiss." Sissy said calmly. "Or daddy find out about your dog, or dating me works just as fine."

Odd gave Yumi a pleading look and she gave in. "Oh, and make it convincing."

"NO WAY! These are virgin lips!" Yumi shouted.

"Kiss or goodbye doggy!" Sissy said. "No way." Yumi mumbled. Then she started to walk away. But Odd ran after her.

"Yumi, do you really never want to see Kiwi again? Or Sam and I not be able to go out because you wont give me a stupid kiss?"

"I'm waiting." Sissy sang.

"Please?" Odd said near tears. "I got an idea." Odd said. "Just imagine I'm Ulrich."

Yumi growled.

"Or not." He said. " But please. I just need a simple kiss, then Ulrich will never find out, and I'll be Sissy free." Odd pleaded.

"Fine, just make sure Ulrich never, and I mean never, finds out about this, or I'll kill you!" Yumi threatened.

"Okay." Odd grabbed her hand and pulled her over to Sissy, and gave her a kiss, just a small peck on the lips.

"I said make it convincing." Sissy said impatiently.

Yumi bit her lip her lips to keep herself from slapping Sissy or Odd, or saying something she didn't mean to. Then she remembered Odd had kissed her, and stopped biting them.

Odd looked at her to make sure it was still okay. He knew he would regret this but he leaned in and gave her a real kiss. But right before Odd pulled back, William walked by, then stopped.

Once Odd pulled back he smiled, pretending he enjoyed it, and said "See now leave me alone!"

"Yeah, and so did he." She said pointing to William. Who was storming up to Odd.

"You just kissed my girlfriend!" "William you are not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, Odd is." Sissy said cheerfully getting a kick out of this.

"Not helping." Odd mumbled.

William punched Odd in the stomach.

"William stop it now!" Yumi yelled but he didn't. Just then Ulrich came in from the gates. Ulrich ran over and pulled William off Odd!

"Whoa, what is going on here?" Ulrich demanded.

"Odd just kissed Yumi!"

"What!" Ulrich yelled and turned around to kill Odd too.

"Yumi marched up to Ulrich, William, and Odd. Effortlessly pulling William and Ulrich off Odd.

"I'm glad to see you two are becoming friends. But it doesn't concern you two who I kiss." Yumi said.

"Ulrich." She said threw clenched teeth, then winked at him. "Me and Odd have been secretly dating for the past three weeks."

"Well fine." Ulrich winked. "I've been secretly dating Sam for the last month anyways." Ulrich said then stormed off pretending to be mad.

William glared at Odd and walked away.

Odd put his arm around Yumi's waist, hoping not to get slapped again. Yumi just leaned on him and they walked away.

Once Sissy was out of ear and eye sight, he let go of her waist and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Yumi. We only need to keep this up for a little while longer, then we can "Break up." Odd said.

"No problem." Yumi said thinking about the mouth wash she was going to use.

"I'll explain to Ulrich." Odd volunteered letting go of his 'girlfriend.'

"Okay well bye." She said. "Time to explain to Sam."

"Hey Sam." "Hey Yumi."

"What have you been up to?" She asked. "Nothing just hanging out with Odd, you know." Yumi said not wanting to tell her about her little 'affair' with Odd.

"What were you guys doing?" Talking since Ulrich was gone.

"Talking about what?"

"What is with all these constant questions. Whew, is it hot in here or is it just me? You know I think I am going to open a window." Yumi hesitated.

"Is there something your not telling me?" Sam asked.

"Whoa. Is that a bird? I never noticed the view before."

"Yumi focus. What were you doing with Odd?"

"With Odd? We weren't doing anything. Especially kissing. There was no kissing! Even if Sissy forced us too. Which she uh…Absolutely didn't. Yeah nothing happened. I'm not dating Odd! Why are you staring at me like that!" A very dumbfounded Sam just stood there.

"Uh…" She said.

"I need mouthwash. Lots of mouthwash! Not that I've been kissing anybody! Especially Odd!"

"Yumi…"

"There is no kissing, especially Odd. And we are not pretending to date just to get ride of Sissy!"

"Yumi you kissed Odd, didn't you?"

"Why would you ever think that! Do you have a fever?"

"Because you're going crazy and keep saying you that you didn't kiss Odd as though you did, and no I don't have a fever."

"Fine! Yes I did kiss Odd, but it was because Sissy asked him out and he needed my help so he could keep Kiwi and…"

"Who's Kiwi?" Sam asked.

"His dog." Yumi answered.

"Odd has a dog?" "Yeah."

"Oh well, continue…"

"And not go out with Sissy."

"It's okay." Sam said.

"Good, I would hug you but I need to go use mouthwash." Yumi said.

"Was his breath that bad?"

"No, but I don't like him that way."

**With Odd and Ulrich**

"Hey buddy." Odd said.

"Hey Odd." Ulrich answered.

"Odd? What was that whole thing about you kissing Yumi and going out?"

"Well apparently, besides you, Sissy has a huge crush on me. Perfect huh?"

"Well anyways, she said I had to date her or she would tell her dad about Kiwi. Then I though quick, and saw Yumi and said we were dating and Sissy said we have to kiss. At first Yumi refused, then I got desperate and made her feel guilty, so long story short, we kissed because of Sissy."

"Fine I wont kill you. But one question…"

"Is Yumi a good kisser?"

"Dude don't go there." Odd said.

"Odd tell me!"

"Fine, if I liked her that way I would think so…"

'That's it! No description! You would think so! I know you know! Tell me the truth…was it bad, good, horrible or great!" Ulrich pleaded.

"I'm not going there, discussion over."

"Fine." Ulrich pouted.

Yumi's POV

Never, ever underestimate Odd…

**Another chapter done! We worked really hard on it so please review. You read! You Review! Lol! But yeah, a note for everyone who dosen't have a fanficition account, you can still reveiw by putting in a fake or another name and put in your e-mail if you have one, if not, don't then. Review! The more we get the faster we update! Whoo! Ideas? Anyone?**

**Sugar High Bunnies (Yumi2 and Momogirl!)**


End file.
